


What's Owed

by Kalira



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fade to Black, Massage, Missing Scene, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: “We’re about done. So when you’re finished getting your nails done, you can come on.”“What, no time for a massage?”Was there, in fact, no time for a massage? Thatwouldbe a shame. . .
Relationships: Kei Yuki/Yattaran | Yullian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	What's Owed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my dear M, and I hope you enjoy this bit of fun fluff with one of our _tiniest_ shared ships!

“We’re about done. So when you’re finished getting your nails done, you can come on.” Yattaran teased over the comms, snorting to himself, picturing Kei’s expression.

She immediately huffed in his ear and Yattaran grinned. _“What, no time for a massage?”_ Kei countered lightly, with an edge of playful sulkiness.

Yattaran stifled a laugh, waiting for her next words, and shouldered one of the others without looking as _he_ laughed. Kei took a breath, just audible over the comms, then-

 _“You!”_ Kei said, clearly not to Yattaran as her comm filtered out just as she continued speaking, and he frowned, but kept his focus on his own task. Everything was well in hand, but they weren’t finished yet, and the quicker they were off the Gaia Legion ship, the better.

The better to disappear once more into the shadowy ghosts that was all the Arcadia and its crew was to most people. If they existed at all. Yattaran grinned at the thought, hefting his cannon onto his back and freeing his hands to take up a crate.

* * *

Though it was late, and it had been a busy day, Yattaran still enjoyed taking charge of their new rookie and showing him around the Arcadia - giving him a bit more background and watching his reaction to the stories of their ship. It was one of Yattaran’s favourite things, telling the story of the Arcadia - the story that they knew; much of the Arcadia was a mystery even to her crew - and seeing how those new to it reacted.

Yama had wavered less than most, but it had still been entertaining. He was a good, solid recruit. Kei had done well to catch him and haul him aboard when he shouted out his answer a beat too late, Yattaran thought.

Once he’d sent Yama off to his bunk Yattaran headed to the showers. There was never any shortage of hot water on the Arcadia - a luxury unheard-of anywhere Yattaran had bunked before joining up - but he still appreciated it, and he lingered for a while before heading to find his own bunk.

The ship’s corridors were quiet as he passed through; time was rather less steady aboard ship than planetside, but most of the crew were likely asleep anyway. The lights were on, though low, when he let himself into his bunk, as they often were - their ship looked out for the crew, making them comfortable - and he closed the door behind himself before looking up and. . .

Yattaran almost stumbled to a stop, eyes widening.

Kei fluffed her hair with one hand as it fell loosely around her shoulders, then began to ease her robe open. “You know, you owe me.” Kei said, sliding onto the bed with the robe loose around her, only just held closed by the sash; the open collar fell low, baring her strong, slender shoulders but clinging to the upper slope of her breasts.

Yattaran kicked his brain into gear. “I owe you?” he asked archly, proceeding across the room towards her.

Kei smiled, shifting languidly, long legs stretching across Yattaran’s bed as she leaned back on her elbows. “You do.” she said confidently.

“I’m listening.” Yattaran countered.

“You owe me . . . a massage.” Kei teased, and Yattaran stilled, confused. Kei tilted her head, smiling slightly, bracing one hand on the bed to move a little higher.

Yattaran swiftly remembered their interrupted teasing over the comms and grinned as he resumed his progress towards the bed. “So I do.” he agreed, basking in the warm, pleased smile that curved Kei’s lips as he approached.

Yattaran was no fool.

He brushed a hand over Kei’s bare collarbone and she rolled her shoulders, smirking a little as she tipped her head up. Yattaran bent for a kiss, lingering and warm if also light and teasing, then nudged at her, and Kei hummed, nudging their noses together before sinking back and rolling over onto her stomach, the robe loosening further with her movements.

Yattaran took a moment to admire her slim, powerful body, tugging the robe down more, and Kei laughed, wriggling and letting him pull it away, baring her shoulders and back all the way down to the dainty curve of her waist. There was massage oil easily accessible in one of the drawers beside the bed, and Yattaran snagged it as he joined her there.

He poured some of the oil into one palm, warming it before letting it drip onto Kei’s back. He smiled as she shivered under the sensation, then began smoothing his palms over her skin, slowly increasing the pressure.

Yattaran smiled, stroking firmly and following the lines of Kei’s muscles as they began to loosen. It was easy to fall into the familiar pattern, her body he knew as well as his own, and Yattaran felt himself relaxing even as Kei slowly went limp beneath his attentions. He kneaded up along either side of her spine, and Kei purred, muscles tensing again as she stretched, slow and languid.

Yattaran shifted back a little just as she rolled over beneath him, giving a lazy, promising smile. Her robe pooled around her, pulled open as she moved, and Yattaran’s throat tightened as his eyes slid down her body, then swiftly back up to meet her own.

Kei beckoned, then reached up as Yattaran bent obligingly nearer, hands sliding over his shoulders. “I am,” Kei’s voice was low, warm with pleasure, “very relaxed. Thank you.” She trailed a fingertip along his shoulder and then up to his jaw, tracing over his cheek and stopping just short of drawing him in to her again. “But I think you can do better.”

“I can do a lot of things.” Yattaran said, grinning, one hand slipping down along the outside of Kei’s thigh. “To you.”

Kei laughed, bending her knee, back arching a little. “That you can. . .” she admitted easily, her tone free of any teasing hints. She twisted a little, almost wriggling, and a rough groan caught in Yattaran’s throat as he moved down to meet her. “So are you going to?” she challenged, lips just brushing his ear, then took his mouth in a demanding kiss.

Yattaran moaned agreement - a wordless promise - hands sliding over her sides to curl around her hips as they came together.


End file.
